Famílias
by Faniicat
Summary: Três drabbles sobre três famílias, em situações diferentes. Os Black, os Evans e os Potter - Pré Guerra. Pate III - Potter, Taidores do Sangue.
1. Household

**Famílias**

By: Faniicat

**Parte I**: Household

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Black – **Os Puro Sangue.

**__________________________________________________________________**

Eu sei, e eu tive esse conhecimento incrustado na mente por toda a minha vida, que eu não sou como o restante dos Black. Exceto por minha constante rebeldia quanto à regras e a óbvia capacidade de contar mentiras incomensuráveis para toda e qualquer garota que me interessasse sem me sentir nem um pouco culpado, eu sempre fui... Bom. Ou ao menos o melhor que se podia ser, saído daquela família de conceitos absurdos de culto à supremacia das linhagens puro-sangue e preconceitos com os chamados "sangues-ruins" e "blood traitors". Eu era diferente.

Foi por isso que no meio da minha adolescência eu fugi da mui nobre casa dos Black e pedi refúgio na mansão dos Potter. Porque eu não podia agüentar assistir minha família virar as costas a tudo que é certo, vê-los ficando mais cegos e obcecados com idéias descomunais, como a reivindicação da limpeza do sangue bruxo de tudo que era considerado 'inferior'. Eu não podia agüentar pertencer à gente que daria apoio incondicional a lunáticos como Voldemort.

Minha relação com os Black nunca havia sido das melhores, de qualquer forma, os conflitos sempre pareceram inevitáveis enquanto parecíamos estar de lados opostos do tabuleiro durante uma guerra. Eles nunca foram a minha família. E eu sempre me senti perdido no mundo, apenas Sirius, Sirius Nada. Pelo menos até os Potter. A família mais gentil que eu já conheci e que me adotaram, me fazendo crer por anos a fio que eu podia me considerar um Potter. Que, por ser diferente de Narcissa e Bellatrix, que não conseguiram escapar a ter os pensamentos dominados pela podridão das idéias daquela Casa, por poder pensar por mim mesmo, eu podia ser considerado algo mais. Melhor.

Entretanto o tempo veio a mostrar que ser um Black era mais do que um sobrenome. E eu não era capaz de escapar disto. Porque eu não pensei, aos dezesseis, enquanto jogava tudo que era meu no malão, tentando me impedir de uivar de ódio daquela _corja_ enquanto ia embora, que aquela decisão não afetaria só a mim. Na minha pressa de me livrar de uma vez por todas – ou assim pensei – de tudo que me ligava à todo aquele universo que eu considerava nojento, eu não considerei que talvez eu fosse o único feixe de luz, um fiapo remoto de esperança, no futuro do meu irmão mais novo. Eu não considerei, em minha ânsia de liberdade, eu esqueci meu próprio irmão. E _isso_ é um comportamento tão tipicamente Black que chega a me dar ânsias de vômito.

E eu nem ao menos me dei conta disso. Eu apenas parti, deixando para trás tudo que eu preferia esquecer, aceitando de bom grado a gentileza daquilo que até hoje me pareceu como a mão estendida de uma oportunidade de felicidade, a família do meu melhor amigo me aceitando, da maneira que fosse, e me abrindo uma nova perspectiva de mundo. De carinho. De _Lar_. E eu aprendi a crescer, a ser mais homem, mais humano. Nunca fui um agregado, eu era parte daquilo, e me sentia muito bem. Eu devia ter compreendido que isso era graças ao enorme coração daquela gente e não merecimento meu, puro e simplesmente. Embora me deixassem ser membro daquilo tudo, me ensinando a consideração que podia existir quando havia um real laço familiar, eu não era um Potter. Eu era um Black.

Ainda assim, o melhor que há em mim hoje, eu devo a eles. Porém agora a guerra explodiu e há ataques por todo lado, Death Eaters saindo de cada esquina, famílias e mais famílias sendo assassinadas, inclusive aquela que me deu abrigo.

O primeiro ataque que eu sofri não foi físico; foi emocional. Regulus Black era um Death Eater. Meu irmão havia se tornado um seguidor daquele que eu daria a vida para matar. Como se nos completássemos, eu daria a vida pela Dele, e Regulus daria a vida por Ele.

A notícia me bombardeou como se um peso de várias toneladas se apoiasse em meus ombros de repente, e não importava o que James, Remus ou Lílian dissessem, eu sabia que a responsabilidade era minha. E eu nunca me senti um Black mais completo em toda a minha vida.

Eu não podia me considerar melhor, eu simplesmente _era_. E as inúmeras possibilidades de se eu tivesse agido diferente, se eu conhecesse aquela consideração que os Potter me ensinaram, se eu _realmente _fosse melhor, bom o suficiente para conseguir ignorar meu egoísmo apenas um pouco, apenas o suficiente para tentar tirar meu irmão das mãos daquela Casa agourenta, talvez as coisas nunca tivessem chegado àqueles extremos.

Isso fazia parte, isso _era_ o sangue negro que corria nas minhas veias.

Mas eu entendi que não adiantaria remoer o passado. Eu era Sirius Black e nada nunca mudaria isto, mas eu não era _apenas_ isto. Eu era um membro da Ordem da Fênix, eu era um homem com honra, o filho adotivo dos Potter, eu era Padfoot e um Maroto para sempre. E se eu não pude salvar meu irmão daquele infeliz do Voldemort, aquilo era apenas mais um motivo, mais um reforço para que eu levantasse a cabeça e fosse à luta.

Para vingar meu irmão, para vingar a morte família que me abrigou, para garantir um mudo melhor para o meu afilhado e todos como ele que ainda estavam para nascer e, principalmente, para vingar a mim mesmo. Tentando, mesmo que inutilmente, erradicar toda a escuridão que podia haver em um Black.

"_We only said good bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to Black_."

**__________________________________________________________________**

**N/A**: Bom, para começo de conversa, Olá pingüins!

Eu nunca tinha escrito nada de Harry Potter (Tudo bem, tenho um projeto, mas nada efetivamente publicado), então para começo de conversa eu estou totalmente aberta à críticas, chamadas de atenção e qualquer outra coisa que considerem que eu preciso levar.

A verdade é que até bem pouco tempo atrás eu não era exatamente uma fã de HP, eu não tinha gostado muito do primeiro livro e não tinha dado importância a série dês de então, vendo apenas os filmes por diversão quando saíam no cinema. Acontece que, tendo algumas amigas fanáticas pelo assunto, resolvi dar uma segunda chance e comprei o quarto livro – tendo em vista aquela teoria de que a J.K. evoluiu os livros de acordo com a idade dos personagens -, e não deu outra: Eu acabei completamente viciada.

Entretanto, apesar de gostar muito, muito mesmo, de toda a história do Harry e companhia eu desenvolvi um amor muito maior pela Era Marota. O James é meu sonho de consumo idealizado, o Siriu é o personagem mais... Foda mesmo! E a Lily é uma graça ( Tenho bastante experiência com ruivas de temperamento insuportável, partindo da premissa de que eu mesma sou uma. ).

E eu sempre achei a temática das famílias muito interessantes. Por isso eu resolvi que, para começar a entrar – bom, como escritora né, porque como leitora, já tem uma semana, apesar de pouco, o suficiente para eu devorar uma boa parte dos J/L que eu encontrei por aí. – no mundo das fics do livro, seria bom algo mais fácil do que uma longfic complicada e cheia de detalhes. Eu resolvi começar com uma série pequena de três drabbles sobre as minahs três famílias favoritas, a começar pela mais complicada: Os Black.

A verdade é que eu tenho uma admiração gigantesca pelo Six, e fico imaginando como deveria ser para ele fazer parte dos Black, principalmente tendo fugido e deixado o irmão para trás e etc etc.

Não sei se a fic ficou boa, mas espero que tenha ficado ao menos aceitável. Agradeceria muito reviews, sejam críticas ou não e ainda pretendo escrever mais duas partes: Os Evans e os Potter.

Mil beijos, Pingüins, Faniicat.


	2. Sisterless

**Famílias**

By: Faniicat

**Parte II**: Sisterless

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Evans – **Os sangue-ruim.

**__________________________________________________________________**

Minha família costumava ser unida e pacífica. Éramos duas filhas saudáveis e felizes de um casal amoroso e dedicado, tudo perfeitamente do jeito que devia ser. Tudo _normal_. Pelo menos até aquela carta.

Eu e Petúnia éramos amigas, brincávamos, ríamos e sou obrigada a dizer que ela se portava perfeitamente bem como uma irmã mais velha. Sempre me protegendo, apoiando e divertindo. Eu gostava daquela vida, era calma e cheia de alegria, eu era uma criança feliz, eu tinha sorte.

Porém toda a atmosfera de normalidade e familiaridade se desfez com a chegada da carta de Hogwarts e a informação de que a filha mais nova era uma bruxa. Bruxa, veja só. Um fato considerado irônico já que eu sou ruiva, e várias ruivas foram queimadas na inquisição com a acusação de serem bruxas nas costas, talvez a cor do cabelo remetesse diretamente a idéia de fogo. Eu era filha de trouxas, de humanos comuns, e eu não sabia nada sobre magia. Nenhum de nós sabia. A única coisa que Petúnia sabia e fez questão de gritar, histérica, é que não era nem um pouco _normal_.

Eu não entendia. A verdade é que eu estava encantada com a idéia de ser uma bruxa. Imagine, magia de verdade! Era como um sonho reluzente e maravilhoso que de repente decidiu se tornar realidade. Eu ainda era criança e estava maravilhada com as idéias que nasceram na minha mente sobre o que eu entendia como 'O mundo fantástico de Hogwarts'. Então eu não consegui compreender porque a minha irmã, logo ela, parecia tão decepcionada. Petúnia sempre me pareceu o modelo de comportamento, porque ela estava tão aborrecida com algo que me fazia tão feliz? Porque ela não podia entender que aquilo era bom? Que na verdade era uma chance magnífica de conhecer coisas novas e realizar sonhos?

Era claro que eu não entendia absolutamente do significado de 'Inveja'.

Aquele verão se passou como nenhum outro antes. Meu tempo se divida em fragmentos incompatíveis, horas eu me sentia triste pela falta da minha irmã mais velha, outras eu simplesmente ficava imersa naquele torpor agradável de fantasias, expectativas e ilusões, especulando idéias, absurdas em sua maioria, de como seria Hogwarts e mágica. Meus pais se abalaram com a notícia, e embora não houvesse margem para dúvidas de sua veracidade, foi difícil para eles acreditarem realmente que sua própria filha pudesse ser uma bruxa. O conceito que a humanidade tem de 'bruxa' não é exatamente dos melhores e meus pais não eram exceção. E de início, parecia que os mesmos preconceitos que fizeram Petúnia se virar contra mim e contra qualquer coisa remotamente mágica também os haviam contaminado.

A primeira vez que eu vi Dumbledore foi completamente inusitada, digamos assim. De certa forma ele satisfazia todos os conceitos esquadrinhados para mágicos, com sua barba platinada, capa longa e chapéu cônico. Entretanto Dumbledore podia parecer qualquer coisa, menos perverso. Seus olhos tinham uma gentileza de uma forma que eu nunca havia imaginado que era possível e sua fala era mansa.

Ele conversou um bom tempo com os meus pais, a situação é um tanto complicada quando a família em questão não sabe nada sobre magia. Mas ao fim daquela conversa, meus pais pareciam mais esclarecidos, longe daqueles padrões lúdicos e históricos sobre magia negra e coisas do gênero. Não era daquele tipo de magia que estávamos falando, não _ainda_.

A aceitação de meus pais não diminuiu a revolta de Petúnia. Ao contrário, pareceu intensificá-la, como se quisesse adicionar a indignação que eles 'deviam' estar sentindo à sua própria, como forma de compensação. Ela se revezava entre fingir que minha existência simplesmente desaparecera e gritar comigo até que as maçãs do rosto ficassem roxas pela falta de oxigênio e assomo de ódio.

Tentei conversar com ela, buscar dentro daquela raiva infinita aquele ser que eu conhecia como minha irmã. Não preciso dizer que meus resultados foram iguais à zero. E eu entendi, mesmo com a consciência infantil, que eu teria que escolher.

Se eu abraçasse a magia, eu perderia a minha família. Ainda que meus pais houvessem aceitado e tentassem passar seu apoio, nós nunca mais voltaríamos a ser os mesmos, nada nunca seria _normal_ de novo. Eu perderia a minha irmã, o exemplo que me guiara até então, perderia uma amiga e a união da coisa mais importante que eu conhecera até ali. E eu provavelmente teria optado pela minha família, se eu não tivesse sentido, tão profunda e incomodamente, que se eu optasse pela normalidade, perderia a maior parte de mim mesma.

Não compreendi isso com a amplitude necessária, mas pude apreender o suficiente para saber que eu nunca poderia desistir da mágica uma vez que ela estava no meu sangue. Em mim. E se Petúnia nunca pudesse perdoar isso, então eu não a perdoaria também.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Por mais que eu tenha sentido falta daquilo que eu sei que minha família poderia ter se tornado, eu não me arrependi nem por um segundo da escolha que eu fiz. Eu encontrei uma encruzilhada no destino, não faria sentido tentar olhar para trás e ver o caminho que a outra direção apontaria. O sonho que Hogwarts me ofereceu era incrível e, como tudo na vida, tinha um preço e eu me predispus a pagá-lo para não abandonar a mim mesma.

Eu não poderia me arrepender nunca. Eu aprendi lá dentro o significado de uma casa, um amor sem limites, e muito mais do que eu esperava sobre mágica. A magia extrapolava qualquer horizonte que eu pudesse imaginar e foi lá onde eu construí a minha vida.

Não foi sempre fácil, não foi só uma vez que eu senti o sal das minhas lágrimas. Era um mundo novo e certamente maravilhoso, mas como todo mundo havia injustiça, erros e preconceitos. E se para a minha irmã eu era uma 'aberração', lá eu era uma 'sangue-ruim'. Uma garota com o sangue sujo, uma impura. Mas mais uma vez eu tive sorte. Sorte de encontrar pessoas que fizeram tudo valer a pena, gente como Alice, Frank, Andrômeda, Remus, Sirius... Gente que ganhou meu coração como James Potter – mesmo que eu ainda não entenda exatamente _como_ – e que me fez mais verdadeiramente feliz do que eu jamais teria sido longe da _minha casa_.

E para mim a vida deu um gesto de gentileza. Ainda que tenha custado minha família, me ofereceu outra. O amor de verdade e, principalmente, o maior amor do mundo, que não conhece limites, barreiras ou circunstâncias, o amor que me faz encarar esses olhos verdes tão pequenos e sentir como se eu pudesse ganhar o mundo só para vê-lo feliz, mesmo que os sonhos de ganhar o mundo sejam muito mais do meu marido do que meus. E por mais que eu sinta saudades do que um dia foi a família Evans, eu sei que eu sou mais do que completa, que eu abracei a mim mesma e acabei com a recompensa mais linda nos braços. A recompensa que eu carreguei por nove meses e nem consigo ficar irritada de ter nascido com a cara do pai! Porque James e Harry fazem com que a minha família, a minha vida, sejam os Potter e sejam a coisa mais perfeita e iluminada que já existiu.

A única sombra que paira sobre o brilho intenso e apaixonante dessa constatação é aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear. Voldemort. Eu sei que eu já não estou mais sob a proteção de Hogwarts, e que possuo o sangue sujo que ele tanto quer erradicar, e pouco me importaria se eu não tivesse que me preocupar com meu filho. Os tempos de guerra se instalaram, Death Eaters, pânico, mortes.

E embora me estilhace o coração a simples menção a não estar próxima dele, que eu mais amo, eu sei que eu tenho que lutar. Faço parte da Ordem da Fênix, nunca desisti de nada que realmente fizesse parte de mim e eu sei que esta guerra faz parte de mim. Não somente pelo sangue filho de trouxa que corre nas minhas veias como por meus próprios ideais. A vida me coloca em outra encruzilhada e o preço a se pagar pode ser, mais uma vez, a minha família.

Mas eu não posso permitir que Voldemort chegue perto de Harry e é exatamente por isso que eu vou à luta. Não estou sozinha e tenho mais do que a absoluta certeza de que vale a pena. Cada gota do meu sangue valeria a pena se eu pudesse ajudar a acabar com esta guerra maldita. Eu sei que James está comigo, assim como temos amigos, o apoio de Dumbledore e o apoio da Ordem, e eu vou fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para dar um fim ao causador de toda esta dor.

Porque não abraçar a magia, aos meus ideais e a tudo que eu amo, seria o mesmo que desistir de mim mesma.

E isso não é um comportamento de uma grifinória, não é o comportamento de uma ruiva, não é o comportamento de Lílian Potter.

"_I see you  
You know who  
Little sister, little sister  
Now realize little sister  
Overlooked little girl"_

**__________________________________________________________________**

**N/A:** Olá de novo pingüins =D.

Não sei bem o que dizer e na verdade eu não tenho muito tempo ( Dez pra uma e eu tenho simuladão da UERJ amanhã, não muito coerente, mas enfim, quem resiste...? ) então minha nota vai ser um pouquinho mais corrida e menos completa do que eu gostaria. Podem agradecer à Deus agora, não vou me incomodar. Hahahaha.

Enfim, essa foi a segunda e agora só falta a dos Potter ( Olhinhos brilhando de emoção. ), eu gostaria de responder às reviews mas realmente não posso me atrasar mais. Obrigada, ok? E se quiserem deixar mais fariam uma ruiva tããão feliz! ( O que pode ser melhor do que deixar uma ruiva feliz após ler sobre uma ruiva? )

Beijos, beijos. Obrigada a todos que leram, especialmente:  
**Yuufu**, **Daani**, **zizi blue**, **Duachais Seneschais**, **anneke**


	3. Sacrifice

**Famílias**

By: Faniicat

**Parte III**: Sacrifice

* * *

**Potter – **Os traidores do sangue.

* * *

Eu nunca aceitei completamente a perda dos meus pais.

Talvez porque a falta que eu sinto deles não é como nada que tenha conhecido antes, talvez pela forma como os dois foram levados de mim quando eu mal tinha feito dezessete anos. Eu era só mais um moleque mimado que costumava acreditar que tinha tudo nas mãos (minha esposa, diga-se de passagem, _adorava_ ressaltar isso à cada oportunidade).

Ver meus pais serem levados e sentir a impotência que baixou sobre mim por isso me fizeram entender que havia muito mais no mundo do que simplesmente o que eu queria, por incrível que parecesse para mim. Isso me forçou a mudar, a crescer e amadurecer, a finalmente entender que agora... Agora era a hora de deixar de ser um garoto para virar um homem.

Eu queria _muito_ ter a minha vingança, naquele tempo a guerra era apenas uma iminência, as mortes ainda eram ocasionais e nem todos os _Death Eaters_ se admitiam e ainda assim a minha família foi uma das que foi massacrada. Meu pai era um Auror, nenhum dos dois nunca teve qualquer tipo de preconceito, na visão absurda dos seguidores de Voldemort, uma família antiga e nobre como a nossa agir dessa forma era quase pior do que os 'sangue-ruins' em si. O ápice do que eles chamam de Traidores do Sangue.

No entanto, foi graças a isso que eu entendi a importância de ser mais do que só _mais um_. De ir atrás de tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance, e até fora dele, para acabar com aquela loucura. Eu iria orgulhar os meus pais, onde quer que eles estivessem, da mesma forma como eles me orgulharam.

Ninguém tem idéia do orgulho que eu tenho deles.

Ambos já eram senhores, no limiar da vida adulta com a idade avançada, e ainda assim, ambos morreram da forma mais digna que eu posso imaginar: Lutando por aquilo que eles acreditavam. É o que eu acredito também.

É o que eu acredito com cada vez mais força enquanto olho o rosto adormecido da minha esposa, quando eu vejo ela se tornar uma das Inomináveis mais competentes e responsáveis, sendo uma das bruxas mais capazes que eu já vi, aparte de ser ou não nascida trouxa.

Naquele tempo, pareceu que o mundo perdera a cor e o ritmo. E eu me senti extremamente só e perdido olhando para os dois caixões sendo enterrados lado a lado, até o abraço dolorido de Sirius me lembrar que meu irmão estaria ali comigo para sempre.

Não vou dizer que não dói mais.

Seria mentira.

Ainda há vezes em que eu acordo no meio da noite e parece que eu vou sufocar, que eu sinto como se eu _devesse_ ter estado lá e feito alguma coisa, nas quais eu não consigo ficar na cama. Então eu saio para a varanda da sala e deixo o ar frio tentar inutilmente afastar esses pensamentos de mim. Ficar me perguntando o que eu poderia ter feito não vai trazê-los de volta.

Existe uma diferença entre me agarrar ao passado e aprender com ele, Lily me diz quando sai da cama e vem atrás de mim até a varanda (ela sempre sabe quando eu acordo), que eu estou fazendo tudo o que eu posso.

Ela foi o meu anjo.

O meu presente, a primeira coisa a me puxar para cima quando eu achei que fosse me afogar. O meu maior motivo para lutar.

(Meus pais teriam muito orgulho dela também)

Então hoje eu sei quem eu sou e eu sei que eu nunca vou poder desistir de ganhar essa guerra. Não só porque eu sou a pessoa mais teimosa do mundo, segundo a _minha família_ me diz, mas por causa de tudo isso.

Em nome do que os meus pais morreram tentando mudar, pela dor que Sirius suportou ao fugir de casa, buscando não ser absorvido pela podridão dessa causa, pela minha mulher e o meu filho.

Por mim.

Porque, verdade seja dita, eu nunca aceitei a morte dos meus pais.

Por isso, senhor, que eu aceito mais esta missão. Assim como eu vou aceitar todas as outras, por mais perigosas que sejam (e eu agradeço o alerta), até o último dia da minha vida.

Obrigado,

James Potter.

**Endereçado ao Departamento de Aurores, Ministério da Magia.**

**Dia 31 de Julho de 1981**

* * *

**N/A:** Entããão... Pingüins. Digo, pessoas, como vocês estão?

Foi boa a virada para vocês? Espero que sim :D

Bom, esta foi a última parte da trilogia. Eu não tenho muita certeza se eu gosto dela, sei apenas que não saiu exatamente como eu planejava. Mas ficou... Simpática. Eu nunca fui muito boa terminando coisas, eu sei que no final eu acabo sempre sentindo falta, mas estou feliz por olhar para essa tree-shot e vê-la completa. Espero que vocês tenham gostado de acompanhar, ok?

Mil beijos para vocês, pingüins. Fanii.

Agradecendo sempre à quem leu e muito mais à quem lembrou de deixar uma review (elas foram lindas, obrigada de verdade, meus amores)!

**Malu Weasley Hale**, **Duachais Seneschais**, **Mylle Evans**

Até.


End file.
